Oedipus: The MPREG Edition
by plungers-rock-my-socks
Summary: A slash/mpreg version of the play Oedipus.


WARNINGS:slash and mpreg (aka male pregnancy) I would say 'Don't read it if you don't like it' but I really don't care what you do.

A/N: So, we were reading Oedipus in AP Lit, and there was a footnote that said Chrysippus was Laius's male lover, and this was what it made me think of. Also, any grammar/spelling errors are mine, having not had this betaed. Any formatting errors may or may not be mine, as I have chosen to type this on Google docs, due to not having real Microsoft Word, and I do not know how that will affect the format.

"The oracle has told me this 'You will be killed at the hand of your son who will grow up to marry his mother,'" Laius recited the prophecy to Jocasta, having just walked into her bedroom. "You must give me that child so that I may have him killed before he can kill me," he demanded of her

Jocasta was loathe to surrender her son, but she knew there was no way that she could deny her husband and king. She knew she would never again see her baby, but her husband believed fully in the wisdom of the oracle and would not allow the child to live. She also knew that she would never have another child, for Laius's sole interest in her was in an heir and now that he feared that heir, she was sure he would never come to her bed again. He had Chrysippus for his real pleasure. She said nothing as Laius ordered her son taken from her and then followed the servant out, not sparing another glance for his wife.

Afterward, she rarely saw Laius. He spent his days attending to the responsibilities of ruling Thebes and spent his nights in Chrysippus's bed. She was angry at Laius, not only for taking her child, but also for leaving her alone. But he was king and there was nothing she could do about it. Their one confrontation proved that Laius would not bed his will.

"I am the king and I may do as I please, " Laius yelled at her when she met him in the hallway..

"And I am your wife! We are married and yet you leave me alone "

"As I said, I am the king and I will do as I like, " Laius said, before walking away.

These heated arguments were all the contact they had for almost a year. Rumors flew around Thebes about the king's affair. It wasn't long before all of Thebes seemed to know all to well the occurrences that should be kept behind closed doors. These rumors were soon joined by rumors that the king's lover was sick. These rumors came to a crescendo when it was discovered that Chrysippus had disappeared. Laius tried to blame Chrysippus's disappearance on Jocasta. She surly had motive. Perhaps she thought that without Chrysippus in the picture, Laius would return to her. Jocasta, however, had not been out of her rooms on the day of the disappearance, an event not unusual as she spent most of her time moping. Her servants verified her story. Laius was yelling at her anyway, because he didn't know who else to yell at, when a messenger came in.

"Your majesty, you asked for any information on Chrysippus. A guard at the gate said that they saw him take a horse and leave headed toward Corinth."

After hearing this news, Laius left the room and then the city, searching for Chrysippus on the road to Corinth.

Chrysippus was hiding out in a small shack in Corinth. He knew that Laius was looking for him, but was afraid.

"Goddess Hera, goddess of fertility and childbirth, surly this is your doing? Truly the gods are powerful if they can cause a man to become pregnant! Perhaps I would call this child a gift of the gods, but Laius is afraid of his heir, so instead this is a curse. This has driven me out of Thebes out of fear for my own safety and that of my unborn child."

Months passed as Chrysippus hid in Corinth. Laius searched all around but did not find him. Laius eventually had to return to Thebes. As Chrysippus grew closer to the end of his pregnancy, he was fearful for he had no idea how the child was to come out. But when the day arrived, he realized that the gods, being all powerful, had provided for that as well, manipulating his body to allow the child to pass out. While he was in hiding, he had found a woman to aide him in labor. She thought it unimaginably strange that a man would be with child, but she thought that clearly, if the gods would go to the trouble of causing this, then they must wish something special from this child. Not wanting to anger the gods, the woman agreed to help. It was a difficult birth, but both survived.

"What are you going to name your son?" she asked.

"He will be named Laius, like his father"

The following day, Chrysippus was sleeping with the baby when he heard a knock on the door. He was still weak and decided not to get up. A man entered the room anyway. Upon seeing Chrysippus holding the child, he smiled, knowing that he could now complete his task.. He grabbed the child. Chrysippus tried to stop him, but was too weak. Both he and his child were bound and taken outside to a carriage.

"Take the man to the jail. I will take the child to King Polybus.," the kidnapper said to his companion.

"He would not …" the driver started before being interrupted.

"I do not care if the king would approve. We have been searching for an orphan for him to adopt for too long now. Throw the man in jail for 15 years, by the time he is free, the child will be grown. His majesty need never know."

It was 15 year since Chrysippus had his son. The child, renamed Oedipus by his new family, had grown up believing that Polybus and Merope were his true parents. On his fifteenth birthday, he decided to consult the oracle. He wanted guidance on how his life would go.

After leaving the oracle, Oedipus was on the road fleeing Corinth. The oracle had told him that he was fated to marry his mother and kill his father. He could not let these hideous sins occur, so he immediately fled from them. He came to a place where three roads met. An old man reached the crossroads at the same time as Oedipus did. They got into an argument and Oedipus killed the man and most of his companions, save one, who had fled the scene. Oedipus then continued his journey to Thebes, happy to have a reason to release some of his fears and anger.

Upon reaching Thebes, Oedipus encountered a sphinx. She gave him her riddle and after a few moments, gave him the correct answer "Man." The people of Thebes were overjoyed at being freed from her control. They offered him the kingship of the city, for they had just heard of the death of Laius.

Oedipus quickly accepted their offer. What man would not want to be king? When he entered the palace and began to walk around his new home, he ran into Jocasta.

"Hello. I am told that you are Oedipus and that you are now our king. I am Jocasta, wife to Laius, the king who just died. I request that you would allow me and my brother to continue to live within the palace."

"Of course you may stay. All who now call this palace home may continue to do so under my reign.

Oedipus continued his walk but soon ran into someone else.

"Hello. My name is Chrysippus. I once lived here under Laius. For years I was captive in another land and only recently returned. I intended to ask Laius if I could return to my former quarters but he was away. I ask you now, though I have not lived here for many years, it is still my home here in Thebes."

Of course, as I already told Jocasta, everyone who lived here under Laius will still do so now."

Throughout the rest of the week, Oedipus' thoughts kept returning to Chrysippus. There was something about this man that would not allow Oedipus to get him off his mind. While Oedipus began to privately obsess over Chrysippus, rumors began to fly that he intended to marry Jocasta, which he had no plans of doing, but it was easier to let rumors circulate then top try to quell them. Chrysippus spent the week hiding from Oedipus, for Oedipus reminded him to much of Laius and although Chrysippus would have loved to get to know him better, he feared rejection.

At the end of the week, having not seen Chrysippus again, Oedipus formulated a plan to see him again. He announced that in three days time he would host a banquet in celebration of both his coronation and the liberation of Thebes from the sphinx. Everyone residing within the palace would be required to attend. There would also be food and entertainment for all the citizens of Thebes.

When the the day of the banquet arrived, the sky was clear, without wind or rain to ruin the festivities. The party began with the dawn but the banquet would not be until that night. Oedipus spent the day talking to everyone from Thebes, drinking, and searching for Chrysippus. It was not until after they had eaten dinner that night that Oedipus spotted him. He was nervous, now that the time had come to speak to the man that was following him in his dreams. He was so nervous that he might not have had the nerve to speak to Chrysippus except for the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed throughout the day. Perhaps it was also the alcohol that allowed the two to fall so quickly into a conversation, as if they had been friends throughout life. Many other nobles wanted Oedipus's attention but he continued his talk with Chrysippus instead. Eventually his responsibilities as king overcame him and he had to leave the man for the night but as they parted, they agreed to meet again the next day.

They met, as planned, the following day, and the day after that, and the day after that. Within a month, it was rare to see the two apart.

Many years passed, Oedipus and Chrysippus were thrilled to discover that Hera's gift to Chrysippus, allowing him to have children, was not a one time thing, but instead a permanent ability. Over the years, they had four children. Their lives were happy for many years, but there came a time when Thebes was once again plagued with drought and famine.

Oedipus stepped outside to meet the gathering of people who had come to see him.

"Why are you all gathered here?" he asked, once he was within speaking range.

"We have come here to seek your aid. You saved this great city when it was in danger before. We beg you to do something now to end the suffering!"

"I have sent Creon to the Oracle," Oedipus replied, "We will see what Apollo has to say to us to end this plague. He should have returned by now with the god's answer. Rest assured that when he gets here I will do everything I can to bring an end to the city's suffering, for none suffer more than I."

Creon returned then and walked up to Oedipus.

"I have Lord Apollo's answer! He has told us what we must do to rid ourselves to this pestilence. The man who murdered Laius still lives within this city's walls. We must find him and throw him out, thus ridding ourselves of his corruption."

"Why was this not done when Laius was murdered?" Oedipus questioned.

"Laius was killed in a foreign land. Only one of his servants survived the attack. Also, the sphinx was here at the time, hindering all of our efforts."

"Then it is right that we should find and exile the killer now. Anyone who has information concerning the death of Laius should come forward now. May a curse fall upon any who has information yet keeps it hidden. Someone fetch Tiresias, the blind seer, he may be able to help us. Also, someone find Laius's surviving servant- he should be able to identify the attacker." Oedipus commanded all those surrounding him.

Tiresias was quickly brought before Oedipus. Oedipus demanded to know any information that Tiresias might have on the death of Laius. Tiresias was evasive, claiming that he preferred not to answer that question.

"If you will not tell me what you know, then you are a traitor to the city of Thebes. No man will offer you a kind word or help you in any way," Oedipus threatened, angry that Tiresias was defying him.

"Fine!" Tiresias shouted. "You may know the truth, but you will find no happiness in it, for it was you that murdered our king!"

"You old-man! You are a liar and a traitor. Your accusations show your colors as an idiot, betrayer of your own country. And Creon too, for it was he that once told me of your wisdom!"

"Soon, Oedipus, you will meet your fate and then all men will taunt you, as you now taunt me."

Tiresias was led away and Oedipus turned to the others gathered around him. "Tell me what is known of Laius's death.

"Many years ago, just before you came to our city, Laius went out and was killed at a place where three roads meet. They were attacked by bandits, and only one man survived, making it back to Thebes to tell us the tale."

This worried Oedipus somewhat, after all, he had killed a man at a place where three roads met. "You are certain the king was killed by bandits and not a single man?"

By this time Jocasta and Chrysippus had both joined the group.

"Yes, we are certain. " Jocasta answered. "Our one witness reported the events to me when he got back to Thebes."

Oedipus was relived, but still slightly worried, what if the witness had altered the story to make himself appear less cowardly? The worry must have shown on his face, because Chrysippus soon asked him what was wrong.

"What if the seer was right? What if I did murder Laius? On my way to Thebes, I attacked a man at a place where three roads met."

"Do not put to much stock by what is said of the future. " Jocasta advised, "There was a prophecy that claimed Laius's son would kill him, but this never came to pass- Laius killed his son when he was born."

As they waited for the arrival of the witness, another man came up. This man looked strangely familiar to Chrysippus, but he could not quite tell why. "I am a messenger from Corinth, he said, I bring a message for Oedipus. King Polybus is dead. As his heir, the people of Corinth wish you to come rule."

"I am saddened that he is dead, but I can not come back. I fled because of a prophecy, now I know that the first half has come to pass, but I still fear that I might marry my mother."

Chrysippus was still trying to place the man, when the messenger said, "You need not worry about that, Merope is not your mother by blood, the king and queen adopted you when they found they could not have their own child"

At this Chrysippus visibly paled. He knew now who this man was. He was the one that had come, took his baby, and left him in a jail for 15 years. But if that was this man and he... but did that mean that Oedipus was really...

Everyone was oblivious to Chrysippus's sudden revelation, as a guard walked up with the witness of Laius's murder. Oedipus was about to question the witness when Chrysippus interrupted, "Do not ask them any more. Forget that the whole thing ever happened. Knowing Laius's murderer, or even who your parents are, will not bring you happiness."

"I must know the answers to these questions"

If you insist, then I can not stop you but still, I beg you not to go further. If you must I will take my leave now, "

Oedipus interrogated both the messenger and the witness, getting more distressed as the stories were told. At last, he saw the truth. He was the son of Laius and Chrysippus. He had come to Thebes to escaped his fate, but had instead met it head on. Oedipus cursed the gods and fate, sickened by what he had done. Another messenger walked in, announcing that Chrysippus had committed suicide. Oedipus grabbed a stick and gouged out his eyes, not willing to look upon his sins. He was exiled form Thebes for the rest of his life.

A/N: All comments are welcome. The good, the bad, the random. Flame if you like, or tell me your favorite kind of pizza, I rally don't care as long as you comment somehow! If you comment on the impossibility of men having children, may I remind you that in mythology, Athena sprang from Zeus's head. If that is "possible," then I can't imagine why this would not be.

Yeah, I know, it's not very good, but perhaps that's why I intend to be a Computer Science major and not English. I wrote this because it seemed better than reading_ Lord of the Flies_ or doing AP Stats work.


End file.
